Date gone wrong On a Night Turned Right
by PunkSakura7
Summary: Sakura has a boyfriend and Naruto's jealousoverprotective, much to sakura's dislike.Naruto trails them WOW, this summary sux! anyway, its SakuNaru. rated t for language & attemted rape, altho it dont actually show or do nothin P.S. I dont own Naruto!


"No Sakura, absolutly not." Naruto told the 16 year old kunoichi in front of him.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because he's 19."

"So?" Sakura told him, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's three years older than you, that's two years too much." Naruto told her, "You are NOT going on a date with someone that's three years older than you."

"It doesn't matter. Sasuke, will you please tell Naruto that it doesn't matter what age he is." Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Hn." was all Sasuke told them, he had spent three year away from this village and one of the few things he actually missed was his two fellow teammates arguing, as they were doing now.

"It doesn't matter Naruto, I don't care if he's of age and I'm not."

"Well, I do care. He's three years older and he's gonna try something on you."

"He won't." Sakura defended her boyfriend, "He's not like that, I know him."

"Sakura, no you don't. You don't know him. You think you know him but you don't. You just met him two weeks ago. Please, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't. Naruto, you just have to trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"That's just it Sakura, you don't know what your doing. You trust people too easily and not all people are trustworthy. I trust you Sakura, I just don't trust your judgement, you're too trusting and too gullible. A guy his age isn't the most trustworthy. I know exactly what he wants and how he's gonna try to get it. You're just excited about going on a date with him since he's your first boyfriend."

"He's not like that Naruto! You don't know him like I do!" Sakura's voice was starting to waver as it got louder. Tears rolled down her cheeks, they were a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Sakura calm down." Sakura looked up at Naruto. "Please Sakura--"

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I do. I just don't trust him."

"I really want to go to on this date Naruto."

"I know you do. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't do anything stupid if he asks you to. If he asks you to try beer or if he asks to come inside for a while, say no, okay. Just keep saying no, stay firm. Can you promise me you'll do that one thing?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Of course, I'll say no. I'm gullible, not stupid." She smiled up at him.

"Okay, see you later." Naruto told her. She smiled at him, than picked up her stuff and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"You let her off easier than you would most." Sasuke commented.

"I'm gonna trail them, so it doesn't really matter." Naruto told Sasuke who started to laugh slightly and shake his head back and forth so Naruto told him, "What? Don't you care about what happens to her?"

"Yes, I'm just not obsessed with her like you are."

"I am not obsessed. I just really care about her."

"Than ask her out."

"I can't, she's dating that guy."

"And like you can't get her to like you over some guy?"

"Even if she doesn't like him she likes you."

"So? I don't like her. Your free to get her all you want."

"I guess. I'm gonna go and trail her now, see you tomorrow." Naruto told Sasuke as he headed off to Sakura's house.

"Bye." Sasuke told him as he dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto found himself running towards his destination, Sakura's house. When he reached it he found that Sakura was still in her room. The curtain was drawn so that all he could see was her silhouette but still, he could tell that she was trying on various outfits, now she was putting on a spaghetti strap. He watched as she pulled it over her head and studied herself in what must be the mirror. She nodded her head and pulled her hair back. She set it up in what looked to be a bun. Naruto, who was hiding in leaves of a tree outside her house, went out further on the branch but part of it broke and fell. Naruto quickly hopped back to his original position as Sakura pulled open the curtain. She walked onto the balcony, giving Naruto a good look at her. She was wearing a black tank top that showed her belly button and a black leather skirt. She had on black sandals that tied around the ankle. She looked around for a moment but, when she didn't see anything went back in the house. She sat down at the vanity table where she applied make-up. Sakura took one last look at her reflection and walked out of the room. After a minute she walked out of her house and locked the door. She walked out of the yard and down the street.

Naruto followed her to a restuarant down the street. She walked in and over to a table where a man was sitting. He had dark brown eyes and dark brown eyes. When she reached the table he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and sat down across the table. Naruto sat outside the restaurant looking in through the window as they ate.

'I swear, if he even looks an inch below her head I'll beat him senseless.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I wonder what they're saying in there.' Naruto inched forward bit by bit until he was under the window beside their table, he could catch parts of what they were saying.

"So, you don't know how to?" Sakura's date asked.

"No." She answered, "I don't know how to play pool. I know that you hit the ball with the stick thing and try to get the ball inside of the pockets in the side of the table."

"I'll teach you."

"Really, Jason."

'Isn't they're a movie killer named Jason?' Naruto thought.

"Yes, after we leave here I'll take you back to my house and I'll teach you."

'She'd better say no.' Naruto thought.

"You have a pool table at your house?"

'Why didn't she say no?!?' Naruto asked himself.

"Um, yes, it's not one of the best but it's still good enough to hold more than it's weight." Jason explained.

'Yeah, right 'hold more than it's weight' I know whose weight you want it to hold. Not gonna happen buddy, not if I have to say something about.' Naruto thought.

"Oh, than why don't we go to one in that bar down the street? They have pool tables." Sakura suggested.

'That a girl. You don't go back to his house.' Naruto silently congradulated her

"Okay, hold on while I go and pay the bill."

"Okay, see you in a minute." After a few seconds Naruto heard Sakura say, "Naruto, I thought you said that you trusted me."

'Crap.' Naruto thought.

"I do trust you Sakura, I don't trust him. I thought I told you that. I'm just gonna tag you, not get involved. But Sakura, now I know he's not trustworthy." Naruto looked in through the window.

"Why?"

"When he told you he wanted to teach you something, it wasn't pool he was talking about. And he meant something else when he said that the pool table could hold more than it's own weight. Please, try not to be alone with him as much as you can.''

"I'll be fine, go away. Last thing I need is for him to see you, now go." Sakura spoke to Naruto in a harsh tone.

"But-"

"No buts, go away now, he's coming back." Naruto looked up at Sakura once more but after a moment turned away and left.

"Hey, babe, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Sakura allowed him to help her up and walk her over to the door. They walked down to a small bar and where let in by the guard without even being asked for an id. Jason looked at the guard for a moment and they looked at each other as if they were friends.

"Go on in and get a pool table, I'll go get you something to drink, what do you want? A beer, wine?"

"Just a bit of water will be fine."

"You don't like beer?"

"Never tried it before really." Sakura confessed.

"I'll get you a small one than and a cup of water."

"No, don't waste you money on something I'll just throw up anyways." Sakura told him.

"Okay, I'll get you a water. Go on over, I'll see you in a minute." Sakura nodded and headed off.

When she reached an empty pool table she decided to start and set up the game. She grabbed the balls and set them up with the triangle.

"Need any help there?" Sakura turned around quickly to see who was talking to her, it was Jason.

"Hey Jason, you scared me."

"Sorry babe, got your drink." He started to hand Sakura a cup containing clear liquid but stopped and drew back, "Here, take a sip of this, see if you like it." he hand Sakura a cup with brown liquid in it.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I don't think so, I promised my friend I wouldn't drink tonight."

"What, you mean that blond haired demon?" Jason referred to the Nine-Tailed Fox that Naruto had sealed inside of him.

"Take that back about him." Sakura defended Naruto.

"Or what? Are you in love with him? Is that why you were talking to him back at the restaurant? This is our night and I'm not gonna let some twerp get in the way. C'mon." Jason shoved Sakura into a room in the back, behind all of the pool tables.

"Let go of me, that hurts!!" Sakura yelled.

"So, I don't care, I'm gonna get what I want. Now, let's go. Sit on here." Sakura felt herself being thrust onto a metal table. She looked around the room frantically for anything to help her or any way out but the room was bare albeit the table she was on and some chains on the wall behind her. The only exit was the closed, and probably locked, door through which they had come in, other than that there was only a small airduct that was too high up for her to reach.

"Let me go, please." she asked him.

"No." he told her.

"Jason please, don't." Sakura struggled as he pushed her shoulders back, making her fall and land with a thud on the table. He climbed on the table and sat on her chest, restricting her breathing.

"No, stop." Sakura grunted as she tried to knock him off of her. She brought her knee up from behind and tried to knee him in the back but couldn't generate enough force to do any damage. "Please, get off." Sakura felt herself slowly start to get woozy, she was gonna faint soon if she didn't get him off her chest.

"Stop struggling, it'll only make all of this harder on you."

"Get off." Sakura insisted, "I can't breath."

"Stop struggling and I will, all you have to do is let me have you, it'll make everything that much easier, trust me." He pressed harder on her chest making her cry out in pain.

'Why the heck did I tell Naruto to go away?' Sakura thought to herself as the black around the edge of her eyes grew bigger and bigger,'I'm so stupid, Naruto was right. Now look at me, I'm gonna end up raped and killed.'

"Get...off...of...me. Please." Sakura begged him she felt her body start to go numb and lifeless.

"Didn't you hear her? She said get off." Sakura heard a voice say from the newly open door. She looked over at the door and saw a fuzzy image of a boy with spiky hair--Naruto.

"Well, you followed us here. How'd you get in?"

"Easy enough. Let Sakura go."

"No, I'm rather enjoying myself here, but, if it makes you feel better, I'll let you have whatever's left after I'm done wth the whore."

"She's not a whore."

"Naruto." Sakura called out his name with her last bit of energy, "I'm sorry."

Naruto looked over at his teammate than back up at the man on top of her, "Get off of her, I'm not going to ask again."

"Make me." Sakura looked at Naruto, she could see red chakra start swirling around him. It was the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra.

"Okay, I will. Sakura, don't worry everything's gonna be alright." Sakura nodded slightly and finally gave into the darkness that was beckoning to her.

When Sakura awoke the first thing that she noticed was the weight on her abdomen. She wearily propped herself up on her elbows and looked down to see the sleeping face of Naruto.

"N-Naruto." Sakura called out his name as she layed back down.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked, now he seemed wide awake.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked, she couldn't see a clock anywhere.

"Early, you should go back to sleep."

"What happened after I blacked out?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

"What about.."

"You don't need to worry about him or anything else Sakura." Naruto reassured her. He smiled down at her and removed a few stray strands of hair from her face.

"Where am I?" She asked him.

"My house."

"Oh, okay than. But, when did I get here?"

"I carried you here afterwards."

"You carried me?"

"That's what I just said. Now, no more questions, go to back to sleep."

"Naruto, one more thing." Sakura told him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I...I love you."

The words ran through Naruto's head again and again before he replied, "I love you too Sakura."

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"For what?" Naruto asked. He sat up straight in his chair.

"I should have listened to you. But, instead I was being stupid and selfish and I said some things I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, I promise I'll listen to you more often in the future." Sakuar propped herself on her elbows and tried to sit up straight.

"It's alright Sakura. You don't ever have to tell me your sorry."

"Why?" Sakura asked a moment later.

"Why?" Naruto repeated Sakura, "Because you don't, simple as that."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Than what did you mean?"

"Why...Why did you keep following us after I told you not to?"

"Because, I just did. I wanted to make sure you would be safe, like I always do."

"Like you always do." Sakura muttered quietly, thinking back to all the time he had been worried about her or tried to save her. When he fought Gaara, when she had nearly drowned, when he saved her from all of those traps.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" Naruto asked her. She reached up to her face slowly and felt the wet trails mapping her face.

"It's nothing." Sakura told him.

"Okay than, why don't you go on back to sleep."

"Okay, but, I'm kinda cold."

"Here." Naruto handed her an orange blanket that had the leaf symbol printed all over it.

"Thanks." Sakura told him as she layed back down.

"No problem." Naruto told her. He layed his head back on the bed beside her.

"You can lay on the bed too you know." Sakura told him.

"That sounds nice." Naruto told her tiredly as he stood up from the cair he had been sleeping in and walked to the other side. He climbed onto the bed and layed beside Sakura. He was close enough to barely smell her perfume that she wore and the shampoo she used. But, he still couldn't feel the heat that he knew she was giving off.

"Naruto, one more thing, if it's not too much trouble."

"What's that Sakura-chan?"

"Can you maybe, hold me. At least until I fall asleep."

Naruto answered by scooting over, closer to her body and tentively draped his arm over her exposed waist. Sakura looked over her shoulder at Naruto and quietly thanked him. She lightly grabbed his hand and moved it up her body so that she was holding it against her chest. She moved closer to Naruto so that her back was against his body.

"Good night Naruto-kun." Sakura told him in a tired voice as she started to slowly fall asleep in his arms.

"Good night." Naruto whispered back as he held her tightly and protectively in his arms.

well, there you go. i finally did somethin other than SasuSaku, and it's SakuNaru!!!!!!

well, r&r


End file.
